1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycles, and more particularly to a bicycle that has a power assisting device that is capable of applying part of its energy from manual power to charge a power source of an electric motor for increasing the distance that the bicycle can travel by being assisted by the power assisting device
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Bicycle riding has been a source of travel and enjoyment for many years. Bicycling is clean, quiet and beneficial to the rider's mental and physical health. However, bicycling does have some disadvantages. Second only to inclement weather, hill climbing presents the greatest obstacle to increased use of bicycles.
Electric-motor-assisted bicycles are known. However, previous attempts to add power to bicycles have severely comprised the essence of bicycling. The prior art seems to utilize overweight, over-expensive, and underpowered electrical motors. Such inventive attempts have been disappointing and incapable of obtaining the desired results.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art power assisted bicycles. The present invention is directed to reducing the physical exertion of a bicycle rider when pedaling up hills and to increase the riders speed and enjoyment.